BuddyJack's Marshal Din
by BuddyJack
Summary: Parody of Disney's Aladdin. Marshal Lee was a poor vampire boy who falls in love with Princess Bubblegum, and he finds a genie known as Beetlejucie who will help win her heart. But what happens when Freakshow makes his move?
1. Chapter 1 A Dark Man

BuddyJack's Marshal Din

Cast:

Marshal Lee (Adventure Time) as Aladdin

Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) as Jasmin

Pikachu (Pokemon) as Abu

Beetlejucie (Beetlejucie) as Genie

Freakshow (Danny Phantom) as Jafar

Butch (Powerpuff Girls) as Iago

Oswald (Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/ Epic Mickey) as the Sultan

Nights (NiGHTS into Dreams) as Carpet

Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) as Raja

Extras: Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Shantae (Shantae) Pit (Kid Icarus) Fionna (Adventure Time) Cake (Adventure Time)

**I own non of the characters or the movie Aladdin**

Ch.1 A Dark Man

In the middle of a desert, there crossed a donkey carrying what appears to be a Mexican boy named Manny who was traveling the sand lands selling things rare and valuable. He traveled on in the scorching wasteland as he sung a song.

Manny: _**Oh I come from a Land from a far away Place**_

_**where the Caravan Donkeys Roam.**_

_**Where they Cut Off your Ear if they don't like your Face!**_

_**It's Barbaric, but, hey, it's Home.**_

_**Where the Winds from the East and the Sands from the West,**_

_**And the Sand in a Glass is Right.**_

_** Come on down, step on By,**_

_**Hop a Carpet and Fly**_

_**To another Arabian Night!**_

As the donkey walked on, it is revealed on the other side of a sandy hill they were walking towards was an Arabian city with a huge palac with golden roofs.

Manny: _**Arabian Nights like Arabian Days,**_

_**More often than Not, are hotter than Hot**_

_**In a lot of good Ways!**_

_**Arabian Nights, 'Neath Arabian Moons**_

_**A Fool off his Guard**_

_**Could fall and fall Hard**_

_**Out there on the Dunes.**_

When they reached a spot in the city later that night, the donkey collapsed as Manny disembarked by sliding off the donkey and making a nice landing with a bowing pose. Then he turned and Sonic and Cream passing by with a camera until Manny greeted them saying "Ah, Saalam and good evening to you, worthy friends!"

Sonic and Cream gave Manny their attention and then looked around to see if anybody was around. "Are you talking to us, kid?" Sonic asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, I am talking to you two! Please, please come closer." Manny asked as Cream happily did so, accidentally pressing the camera against his face.

Sonic scratched his head in a bit of embarrassment and said to Cream "Uh, Cream? That's a little too close."

"Yes. Could you back up a little, please?" Manny asked.

Realizing her mistake, Cream made a sad face saying "Oh, I'm sorry."

When Cream pulled the camera off, Manny said "Ah, thank you. Is this your fist time here?"

Sonic gave Cream a cute pet on the head, making her smile as he said "Yeah, this is pretty much our first day on vacation. Ain't that right, little missy?"

Cream giggled and said "That's right, Mr. Sonic!"

"Well then..." Manny began as he raced over to his donkey's side. "let me be the first to welcome you to Animriba, city of mystery... of enchantment," And then he suddenly untied his stuff, making a stand appear with many items he's selling. "And of the finest merchandise Of the Babylon Garden, on sale today, come in down."

Cream was in delight while Sonic was annoyed and skeptical. "Oh boy. A random rip off kid, just what we need...!"

"Ohh... What is for sale?" Cream asked with glimmering eyes.

Manny looked through his things and took out an odd looking contraption. "Look at this!"

"Wow... Uh, what is that?" Cream asked with a blank and confused expression.

"I'm glad you asked, my cotton tailed friend! This is a contraption is a combination of a coffee filter and a potato dicer! Specially designed to make both caffeine and decafe! And also make the finest julianne fires!" Manny placed a potato down in the stand and diced it into fries.

Sonic picked one and so did Cream as they took a bite of them and they liked it. "Mm. This isn't half bad." Sonic admitted.

"You see? I knew you would like it! And best of all, it will not break so easily." Manny tapped the contraption on the table. "See? It is..." Before he could finish, the spring inside came lose and revealed itself, dangling as Manny made an annoyed look. "It just broke...!" He said before throwing it away.

"No crap, captain obvious!" Said an annoyed Sonic with his arms crossed. Then he looked at Cream. "Uh, sorry I said the C word, Cream."

"It's okay, Mr. Sonic." Said Cream.

Manny then pulled out a Tupperware with an astounded look. "Oohh...! Look at this."

Cream gasped in eagerness as she asked "What is it?"

Sonic looked at the object Manny was holding and said "It looks like a box to me. What's in it?"

"It's supposed to contain the spirits of elephants. Listen!" Manny slightly opened the lid and spat his tongue away from his customers. "Ah! Still there."

Unimpressed, Sonic gently grabbed Cream by the hand and walked away with her following as he said "Come on, Cream! This kid is a flim flamer!"

"Okay." Said Cream in a bit of a discouraged voice.

Manny, in panic, ran to them and stopped in front of them as he pleaded "Wait, don't go!"

Sonic let out a sigh and said impatiently "What now...?"

"I can tell that your busy, not only that, but I also see that you are only interested in one of the most exceptionally rare." He then reached from under his vest and took out what appears to be an old but polished lamp. "And I think you would be rewarded when you consider this." Cream was awe strucked of the lamp while Sonic was a bit disappointed. "Do not be fooled by it's Commonplace appearance, my woodland friends. Like so many, it is not what is at the outside, but what is inside that counts...!"

Cream was so astound of what Manny just said "Oh, your right. We should see what's inside."

Sonic just nodded his head, still unimpressed. "Sorry, but I don't see anything special about it."

Sonic was about to leave again with Cream behind him when Manny stopped them saying "I'm serious! This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, is more what he seemed." he then narrowed his eyes from side to side and said "A Diamond in the Rough."

"Excuse us?" Sonic said in confusion.

"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?"

Cream seemed delighted in listening. She turned to Sonic and pulled on his arm asking "Can we hear the story, Mr. Sonic? Please, please, please?"

Sonic looked at Cream and then at his watch. "Hm... Well, we only have two-in-a-half hours before your bedtime, but what the hey?"

Cream was so happy that she hugged Sonic as Manny poured some dust in his hand from the lamp. "Okay, it begins on a dark night...!" Manny then threw the dust into the sky creating a starry night. "Out in the deseret where a dark man waits with a dark purpose..."

And in the story that took place a bit long ago in the desert, there on top of a hill of sand was a dark pale man with a bolero hat and coat was waiting on a ghost horse. He was known as Frederich I. Showenhower or Freakshow. Floating next to him was a five-year-old boy with spickey black hair and green shirt known as Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys.

A creature then came riding on it's horse to the top of the hill. The creature that disembarked was a Gizamon. Freakshow glared at him with a scary face full of anger as he said coldly "You are late!"

The Gizamon slightly bowed as he said "A-thousand apologies, my creepy friend."

"You have it, then?" Freakshow asked.

The Gizamon reached from inside his bag answering "I had to slit a few throats, but I got it!" He took out what appears to be half of a golden scarab. Freakshow was about to take it when the Gizamon pulled it away from his reach. "Ah, ah, ah...! First, the treasure...!"

Then a sudden green beam went past his hand, taking the scarab. "Yoink!" Butch exclaimed.

"Hey!" The Digimon theif exclaimed in surprise.

Butch gave Freakshow the scarab as he took from under his coat the second half of the scarab with an evil grin on his face. "Trust me, my Digimon friend...! You'll get what's coming to you...!"

"Yeah, what's coming to ya!" Butch said.

When Freakshow united the two halves, the scarab lit up and flew in midair. Then it zipped out in the desert. "Quickley! Follow the trail!" Freakshow ordered as they got their horses to gallop at high speed after the scarab that was leaving gold dust behind. "Faster!" When the scarab reached a dune it broke in two again and landed on the sand, and when Feakshow, Butch, and the Gizamon caught up, they started to feel a rumble under their feet. Then the dunes started to grow big, which spooked the horses so much, they knocked their riders off.

The sand then formed into a tiger's head as Freakshow made an evil smile in delight while the Gizamon was terrified of what he was seeing. As the tiger head opened it's mouth, Freakshow said in glee "At last, after all my years of searching... The Cave of Wonders...!"

"Yup, wonderful cave!" Butch said in agreement.

"By the animators...!" The Gizamon said in awe.

Freakshow then grabbed the Gizamon by the fur and said "Now remember, bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasurer is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

Freakshow let go of the Gizamon as it approached the cave, rubbing his hands together and made a greedy laugh with an evil grin. "Yeah, it's his! No one else's but his! Ya hear?" Said Butch as he tuned and said to Freakshow a bit quietly "Geez! Where did you hire this moron from?"

Freakshow shushed Butch as they watched the Gizamon reach the enterance looking down to see stairs going down appear. The Gizamon slowly walked towards the stairs, but then a sudden growl forced him back out and on the sand. He looked up and saw that the tiger head came to life. "Who disturbs my slumber?" It asked, revealing to be some sort of guardian.

The Gizamon shivered but kept his cool as he answered "I... I-I-it is I... Gizamon. A humble Digi-thief."

"Know this: only one may enter here!" Said the guardian, making Freakshow and Butch look at each other in confusion. "One who's worth lies far far within the Diamond in the Rough!"

The Gizamon shrugged his shoulders, telling Freakshow and Butch he has no idea what the guardian was talking about. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Freakshow asked impatiently. "Go on!"

The Gizamon gulped as he cautiously walked back towards the enterance. Then he slowly placed one foot on the stairs as he cringed, but nothing happened. Relieved, the Gizamon let out a sigh, however the roar and quake made that feeling go away. The Gizamon screamed as he tired to get out, but the guardian closed it's mouth, sealing the Digimon's fate.

The sand blew everywhere, forcing Butch into the ground while Freakshow covered his face with one hand as he cried out in angered disappointment "NOOOOO!" knowing that his plan failed all because of one fatal flaw.

The guardian then said one last thing as the light of the scarab halves faded and fell off the dunes. "Seek the one choosen by the Diamond in the Rough...!"

Butch then popped his head out of the sand and spewed some out of his mouth. "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!" Butch said in an angry tone as he helped himself out of the sand and knocked some more sand out of his ear. "I mean, this is just impossible! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" He then picked up the scarab halves. "Just forget it! And look at this, look at this! My hair is covered in sand! That's worser than flakes!"

Butch went up to Freakshow and dropped the scarab halves in his hands as Freakshow said to the green Ruff "Patients, Butch. Patients! Gizamon was far less from worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Butch yelled in sarcasm as he face palms himself and walks across Freakshow's shoulders. "That is just terrific! I think I'm gonna have a hear attack and die just by hearing from that surprise! What are we gonna do now? We've got a big problem here! A big...!"

Freakshow silenced Butch by pinching his lips together. "Yes...! Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... Diamond in the Rough."

**What is this Diamond in the Rough the guardian was talking about? What is so special about that lamp, and what could Freakshow possibly want with it? All of these questions will be answered in future chapters. (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2 One Jump

Ch.2 One Jump

The next day in the city of Animriba, a vampire boy that appeared to be eighteen years of age with short black messy hair, pale green skin, fangs, red square stripped shirt, blue pants with ripped holes on the knees, and messy black shoes was running from the guards. His name was Marshall Lee, and today, he had stolen a loaf of bread and was cornered on top of a roof. "Stop, thief!" Cried a big voice as Marshall Lee as he ran up to the edge catching the bread. He turned and saw Pete, the captain of the guard with two Clone Troopers following behind him. "I will have your hands for trophies, street rat!"

Marshall Lee looked at the bread in his hands with a ticked off and confused expression as he said "All this for a loaf of bread?" He then jumped off the roof and right into a string of drying cloths and started to slide down, bringing along any clothing that was in his way. A woman saw him comming towards the window, so she closed it, making him crash and fall down to the ground with a pile of cloths being his soft landing.

Marshall Lee then popped a hand out to grab the bread that was falling and then uncovered his face from the pile with a satisfied smile. "There he is!" Shouted one of the Clone Troopers who made Marshall Lee look up.

"You won't get away so easily!" Said the other one.

"You think that was easy?" Marshall Lee asked with a smirk. Then he heard a couple of giggles coming from three women, Maddie, Ms. Kean, and Chi Chi. Marshall Lee made a modest smile at the three, then he saw the guards behind him. So he got up and went up to the three ladies trying to blend in with the clothing he's got on. "Uh... Morning, ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Marshall Lee?" Chi Chi asked with a teasing smile.

"Trouble? Nah!" Said Marshall Lee in denial. "Your only in trouble if you get caught!"

Then suddenly, Pete grabbed Marshal Lee by the collar and lifted him up to his angry face. "Gotcha!"

"Now I'm in trouble!" Said Marshall Lee with a surprised and nervous look.

"And this time...!" Pete was about to say when his hat was forced down to cover his eyes. The mischievous one that did that was a Pickachu, who was laughing at what he did. Pete let go of the young vampire and struggled to take his hat off.

Marshall Lee smiled and saluted Pickachu and said "Perfect timing, Pickachu, as usual!"

Pickachu took a bow as he jumped on Marshall Lee's shoulder. Then he heard a young girl's voice say "He could have found you without us, ya know!" The vampire turned and saw a thirteen-year-old blond girl with a white bunny hat, blue shirt, blue skirt and white stockings. Her name was Fionna, the one who is smiling at Marshall Lee with her arms crossed.

"So you kind of owe us, boy!" Said a cat known as Fionna's best friend Cake.

Marshall Lee smiled at them as he assured "I'm sure I'll think of something, you lovely ladies!"

Fionna blushed and giggled as Cake said "You are too sweet, Marshall, even for a vampire!"

"Now's not the time! We better split!" Said Marshall Lee as he started to run with Fionna and Cake following him from behind until Marshall Lee ran into a gorilla guard who swung a sword at him and missed when the vampire ducked.

Marshall Lee: _**Gotta keep One Jump ahead of the Breadline, one Swing ahead of the Sword! We steal only what we can't Affored. And that's everything!**_

Marshall Lee went behind the gorilla who turned and threw his sword down towards the vampire who dodged and laied his arm in his butt, mocking him as the sword cut open a barrel of fish. Pickachu stretched a lower eye lid down and spat his tongue out at the gorilla as Marshal Lee pulled the gorilla's belt off and made his pants fall off revealing his stripped underwear. Marshall Lee and his friends kept on running as the gorilla used a big fish as pants as he hopped after the mischievous group.

Then they ran into a Metalbender who picked up a piece of metal and formed it into a blade and swung it at them, hitting a pole. Then Marshall and friends climbed up a mountain of barrels and Fionna kicked one down at the guards, causing them to fall.

Fionna: **_One Jump ahead of the Lawmen! That's all, and that's no Joke! These guys don't appreciate we're Broke!_**

Orc: Riffraff!

Clone Troopers: Street Rats!

Card Guard: Scoundrels!

Rhinoceros Guard: Take That!

Marshall and the others ran up a wooden tower that was in construction and dodge some fruit that was thrown at them.

Marshall Lee and Fionna: _**Just a little Snack, Guys?**_

Then they dodged some sharp weapons that were thrown at them of which they avoided and then Pete and his men started to rock the tower back of forth, trying to knock Marshall and friends off.

Pete and Guards: _**Rip them open, take it back, Guys!**_

Cake then took Pickachu by the tail and stretched down to a pole where Marshall Lee and Fionna fell to and they grabbed Cake by the hands and flung into a window landing perfectly on a seat.

Marshall Lee: _**We can take a hint, gotta face the facts, your our only friends Cake and Pickachu!**_

Then they saw that they were in a room where Usagi, Ami, and Rei were practicing their dances when they entered.

Usagi, Ami, and Rei: **_Oh it's sad, Marshall's hit the Bottom! He's become a one-man hit in Crime!_**

Marshall Lee stood up with a charming smirk on his face as if flirting with them as Fionna rolled her eyes in annoyance and embaraent, while Cake made a humming laugh at Fionna's embaraced face and Pickachu climbed up a table and was awe strucked in delightful hunger then quickly stuffed as many as he could in his mouth.

Then Rei wrapped a ribbon around Marshall and then pulled it, sending the vampire out on a little spin. Marshall stopped right in front of Mrs. Gilligan who glared at him in disgust. Marshall greeted her but Mrs. Gilligan swung her broom at him of which Marshall ducked from.

Mrs. Gilligan: _**I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**_

Marshall Lee: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I've got the time!**_

Marshall then went to the window greeting the girls good bye as Usagi pushed him along with Fionna, Cake, and Pickachu. Pete and his men continued to search Marshall Lee and friends, unaware that they were hidding behind Donkey Kong who was showing his muscles off to an audience and he and Fionna copied his moves while Cake and Pickachu held on to them.

Marshall Lee: _**One Jump ahead of the Slowpokes. One Skip ahead of our Doom. Next time, gonna use a Nom De Plume.**_

Marshall and Fionna missed a move which exposed them, so they jumped off and tip toed away fast. "There they are!" Pete cried out as he halted with his men bumping up behind him.

Marshall, Fionna, and Cake leaped across some Mareep while their pursuers tossed the electric Pokemon out of the way.

Fionna: _**One Jump, ahead of the Hit-man!**_

Cake: _**One Hit ahead of the Flock! **_

Fionna and Cake: _**I think we'll take a Stroll around the Block!**_

When they reached the end of the herd, they leaped over Mr. Turner who was enjoying laying on a spike bed until a Goron guard landed on him.

Then Pikachu put some jewelry on and admired them but then an angry Koopa grabbed him by the necklace and Fionna grabbed him, pulling him until the necklace broke.

Guard: Stop Theif!

Koopa: Vandals!

Fionna: Pickachu!

Female Boo: Scandals!

Then they were cornered by the guards as they backed up to a door.

Marshall Lee: _**Let's not be too Hasty!**_

Then the door opened to reveal Pearl Krabs who picked Marshall Lee up off his feet and flirted with, which Marshall made a disturbed look at the teenage whale.

Pearl: _**Still, I think he's rather Tasty!**_

Marshall jumped out of Pearls hands and tumbled across to two guards with Fionna as Cake stretched bridge way to their side and Pickachu zipped up to them.

Marshall Lee: _**Gotta eat to live,**_

Fionna: _**Gotta steal to eat.**_

Cake: **_Otherwise we get along._**

Pete and Guards: Wrong!

The Pete and his men leaped on Marshall and friends creating a dust cloud. When it cleared up, they caught each other instead. Pete looked over and saw them walk away under big jars. "Stop them!" Marshall and friends heard Pete cry as thy got rid of the jars and started running again.

They came across a road of burning coal of which a Greedo was slowly walking across when Marshall and Friends leaped over him to the other side. Pete and his men continued running across, which was a bad idea.

As the chase continued, a Hylian was showing himself putting a sword into his throat to some people when Pickachu jumped in him and pulled the sword out fast, making him hold his neck in pain. Pickachu landed in front of the guards and started swinging it around.

The guards shivered in fear. "He's got a weapon!" A Clone Trooper exclaimed.

"Why you idiots!" Pete then pulled out his sword and said "We all got weapons!" Realizing he was right, the guards took their weapons out, making Pickachu smile nervously as he slowly set the sword down and then took off getting back on Marshall's shoulder. They looked back to see Pete and his men behind them. They stopped with a screech when they saw more guards in front of them. Thinking fast, Marshall, Fionna, and Cake climbed up a rope of which was rising up to the music Squidward was playing until the guards crashed into him.

Later, Marshall and friends tried to run to one direction but was blocked and so were their left, right, and behind, so the only way is up a tower, and that's where they went.

Marshall Lee: **_One Jump ahead of the hoofbeat!_**

Chior: Vandals!

Fionna: **_One Hop ahead of the Hump!_**

Chior: Street Rats!

Cake: **_One Trick ahead of disaster!_**

Chior: Scoundrels!

Pickachu stopped when Pete and two Metal-benders stood in his way. Cake grabbed Pickachu before they swung their swords at him as she, Marshall, and Fionna ran in the room in the tower.

Marshall Lee: _**Their quick,**_

Fionna: _**But we're much faster!**_

Chior: Take that!

They ran up a window where Pete and his men had him cornered.

Marshall Lee: **_Here goes! Better throw our Hands in, wish us happy Landin'! All we gotta do is Juuuuuuump!_**

When Pete and the guards charged at them, Marshall and his friends jumped out the window as Cake formed into a carpet, giving them a sweet ride down, while their pursuers, who jumped out the window held in to each other as they landed into a cart filled with camel droppings, and boy did it smell!

Cake formed into a parachute helping her friends float gently down. When they landed, Cake reverted to her normal shape and they all gave each other an up high and a down low.

Marshall let out a proud laugh saying "Good work, guys! We lost 'em!"

Fionna shrugged and said in modesty "Aw, it was nothing compared to you, Marshall."

"Are you kidding? Without you or Cake, or Pickachu around, I would have wounded up in prison a long time ago!"

"He does have a point there, girl!" Said Cake.

"Pickachu!" Said Pickachu who jumped into Fionna's arms.

Fionna giggled and tickled Pickachu saying "Of course. How can we forget you? Your the one who did most of the work."

Marshall then broke the bread into four saying "And now, we feast!"

"Heck yeah!" Said Fionna as she took one piece.

"Mm-mm! Don't mind if I do!" Said Cake as she took a piece as well.

Pickachu took one and they were about to eat when they heard another girl's say "Not on my watch, Marshall Lee!"

Marshall let out an annoyed sigh saying "I'd know that tone of voice anywhere...!" They turned and saw a five-year-old girl in a pink dress with pink yes red hair with a maroon bow on top, and buckled shoes. She was Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom wasn't very happy to see them with stolen food either. "Stealing food again, huh? I understand that you guys are trying to survive starvation, but haven't you ever heard of jobs?"

"Blossom, even if we try to find jobs, they wouldn't pay us well." Said Fionna. "Believe us, we know, we tried desperately."

"Well, nonetheless, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you... In." Blossom's attention was turned to two poor children known as Abigail and Tommy who had nothing to eat. Marshall and friends spotted them too.

The sight of the starving and scared children broke their hearts. "Oh my word..." Said Cake in a whisper.

Fionna almost shed a tear as she said "Poor little kids."

They then turned to Pickachu who looked back with stunned look, knowing that they were thinking of giving the bread of which they worked so hard to get to the kids in front of them. Pickachu made a grumpy look as he took a big bite of the bread showing that he refuses to give up their goods.

Marshall Lee let out a sigh and with a smile, he went up to Abigail and Tommy and gave them the bread saying "Here." They were a bit nervous of Marshall being close. "Go on, you can have it."

Fionna walked up by Marshall's side and handed the bread to them. "Yeah. We're really not that hungry anyway." Abigail took the bread from Marshall and Tommy took the bread from Fionna.

Then Cake stretched her hand out to them with the bread she has. "Heck, you can take the whole loaf!"

Abigail and Tommy smiled and thanked them. Blossom smiled as well at what she saw. Marshall approached Blossom and asked "Well?"

Blossom looked at Marshall in confusion. "Huh? Well what?"

"You were about to cuff us?" Marshall added.

Blossom thought about it and said "Actually, seeing the generosity you did, I think I'll let this slide."

Marshall, Fionna, and Cake smiled at the pink Puff. "Thanks, Bloss." Said Fionna.

"Yeah. Your a good kid." Said Cake as they took their leave.

"But if I catch you guys stealing again, I might not go easy on you, are we clear?" Blossom said with a serious look on his face.

Marshall rolled his eyes and then raised a hand up and said "We swear you won't see us steal anything again."

"Okay then. You better keep your word. Take care!" And with that, Blossom was gone leaving a pink stream behind.

Marshall, Fionna, and Cake took their leave, Pickachu looked at them with utter confusion. He took a gulp and made a face full of guilt, feeling left out. He then approached Abigail and Tommy holding the bread he has up to them, waiting for them to take it. Abigail accepted the bread and tickled Pickachu's ear of which made him laugh. Pickachu then caught up with Marshall, Fionna, and Cake as they blend into the crowed to see what all th fuss was about.

They then saw a man known as Prince Aragon who was on his ghostly horse, galloping to the palace gates.

"On his way to the palace, I see." Said an Echidna Native.

"I suppose...?" Said Hercule.

"Another suitor for the princess...!" Said Waluigi in bored annoyance.

Then Marshall and Fionna felt Abigail and Tommy bump through them and run out in the open towards Aragon's way, much to their horror. "Oh no! Marshall, we gotta do something!"

When Tommy got in front of the horse it stopped and neigh as Abigail pulled Tommy away. Irritated easily, Aragon took his ghostly whip out and shouted "Out of my way, filthy brats!"

Aragon lashed his whip at them but Marshall managed to catch the whip with a serious look. "Hey! If I were as rich and powerful as you are, I could afford some manners!"

Marshall threw the whip back at Aragon as Fionna added "And maybe he could go see a barber, while he's at it!"

Offended, Aragon made an angered expression. "Why you...! I'll teach you some manners!" He then kicked both Marshall, Fionna and Pickachu into a mud puddle of which caused some people around them to laugh at them.

Cake ran to their side asking "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Cake." Marshall then smirked and said "Look at that, girls! It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The horse stopped, meaning Aragon heard that. Fionna chuckled and said "You got that right! How about you, Cake?"

"Nope, Fionna, baby! In fact, I can't even tell if that's a horse on top of the other horse or not! It's really hard to tell."

Aragon turned with a mad expression and then said "Please! You are nothing more than worthless street rats! You were born street rats, you'll die street rats and only your flees will mourn you!"

Marshall was so angered at what he heard that he was about to charge up after him, if the big and strong double doors hadn't got in the way of it. He looked up and said "We're not worthless! And we don't have flees!"

Cake approached him cautiously and pointed out "Well, technically we do, mostly me and Pickachu."

Marshall calmed himself and let out a sigh. Fionna placed her hands around his arm to get his attention. "Marshall, don't let what that royal butt said get to you, please?"

Marshall looked at Fionna with those sad eyes of which caused him to have the same eyes. Fionna had always liked Marshall ever since after they met, and throughout time, their friendship became something like a 'big brother-little sister' like relationship.

Marshall sighed and said "Come on, Fionna, Cake, Pickachu. Let's go home.

Later that evening, Marshall Lee and friends walked the streets and then climbed some ladders until they reached their home.

Marshall Lee: _**Riffraff, street Rats. We don't buy That.**_

Fionna: _**If only they'd look closer. Would they see some poor kids no sire**_.

Cake stretched over to her bed and tucked herself in while Fionna tucked Pickachu in bed as Marshall pulled the curtain of which showed a beautiful view of the all of Animriba.

Marshall Lee: _**But they'll find out there's so much more to me.**_

"I think you mean us." Fionna said with a smirk.

Marshall made an annoyed smirk as he said "I know. But 'us' doesn't rhyme with sire."

Fionna giggled and said "Whatever." Marshall sat down on his bed with Fionna in his arms.

"You know, someday, Fionna, things are going to change for us." Marshall said.

Fionna snuggled in Marshall's embrace as she said "For the better, I hope."

"Yeah, it will. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and we won't have any problems at all."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**No problembs at all, eh? That's what he thinks! On the next chapter we'll meet Princess Bubblegum and her troubled uncle Oswald.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bubblegum's Dream and Freac

Ch.3 Bubblegum's Dream and Freakshow's Scheme

The next day in the palace, Prince Aragon barraged through the doors in complete anger and disgust. "I have never been so insulted in my life!"

He walked past a rabbit with black fur, long ears, black cotton tail, big rabbit feet, white fur on his mug, and blue pants. He was known as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. But that depends on what it means by lucky, because he's having a bit of a problem on his hands besides ruling a kingdom.

In fear of what just happened, he asked "Wh... Leaving so soon, are you?" Oswald then saw that Aragon had the butt of his pants ripped off, revealing his underpants.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Aragon shouted as he stormed out of the palace.

He walked past a young angle that appeared to be in his teens with brown spickey hair, wings with white feathers, white toga held together by a ruby, brown sandels, bronze cuffs, and golden branches in his hair. His name was Pit from Skyworld and Oswald's general.

Pit looked at the angered prince and saw what he was mad about. He tried his best not to laugh as he covered his mouth. He then turned to Oswald and asked "What happened?"

Oswald face palmed himself and then looked out the door to the courtyard with an unhappy expression. "I might have a good clue...!" He walked outside the courtyard and called out "Bonnibel? Bonnibel!" He walked down the stairs and up to a fountain where two girls were talking and laughing.

One of them had brownish tan skin, pointy ears, long purple hair in a ponytail, red top, red Arabian pants, small red Arabian shoes, and golden cuffs. Her name was Shantae, the half genie from Scuttle Town.

The other girl he's wanting to see was at the age of eighteen with long pink hair, a pink dress with a sapphire on her chest and a golden crown with a sapphire on top. She was known as Princess Bubblegum or Bonnibel as her first name is.

Bubblegum heard her name being called. So she turned to face Oswald, when a dragon known as a nightfury called Toothless got in Oswald's way. "Oh, confound it, Toothless!" Oswald then pulled on to a piece of clothing of which Toothless had in his teeth, then the piece ripped off, making Oswald fall on his bottom as Toothless walked away to Bubblegum and Shantae. Oswald looked at Bubblegum sternly and said "So, this is why Prince Aragon stormed out!"

When Toothless got up to Bubblegum, she took the piece of clothing out of his mouth and threw it away. "Oh, uncle. Toothless was just playing with him, isn't that right, Shantae?" Said Bubblegum with a smile.

Shantae nodded her head with a smile saying "Mm-hm! Harmless playing was all I saw out here!"

"Exactly!" Then Bubblegum placed her hands on the sides of Toothless' head and said in a bit of babyish talk "Isn't that right, Toothless? You just wanted to play with that overly agresive Prince Aragon, didn't you?" Bubblegum, Shantae, and Toothless started laughing until they saw Oswald was being serious with his arms crossed. "Ahem."

Pit then chuckled a little, making Oswald face him with a mad look, making Pit cough as if excusing himself. Oswald looked at Bubblegum and said "Dearest Bonnibel Bubblegum, you've got to stop chasing away every suitor I requested for!" Bubblegum stood up and walked to the birdcage having Oswald follow her as he continued talking. "The law says you..."

"Must be married to a prince." Bubblegum said with Oswald on que. They must have been on this many times.

"By your next birthday." Oswald finished.

Bubblegum let out a sigh with an unhappy expression and said "I'm sorry, Uncle Oswald, but I can't help but think of how wrong the law is."

Oswald was shocked to hear his own niece say the law is wrong. "Bonnibel, you've only got three more days...!"

Bubblegum opened the cage a bit and took one bird out and held it gently in her hands and pet it with two fingers as she said "Uncle, I hate to be forced to do things against my will! If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

Oswald now felt ashamed of himself after what he heard Bubblegum said. "Bonibell... It's not only this law... You see... Ev... Ever since you father died from an illness and left you in my care..." He then took the bird from Bubblegum and put it back in the cage before closing it. "I've come to know that I might not be around long myself and... Well I... I just want to make sure that your taken care of, provided for."

Bubblegum walked back to the fountain and sat down on the edges saying "Please, try to understand! I've never been into any trouble in all my life. I never had any real friends."

"WHAT?" Shantae and Pit cried in shock as Toothless glared at Bubblegum with a mad growl.

"Well, except you three." Bubblegum assured, making Shantae and Pit sigh in relief. Toothless purred in happiness as he layed down relaxed.

Then Blossom, who overheard the conversation on her way back and said "Hey, what about me?"

Bubblegum made a humming giggle and said "Yes, you too, Blossom." Blossom made a smile after hearing that. Bubblegum then faced Oswald again. "I've never been outside the palace walls."

"But Bonnibel, your a princess." Oswald said, making Bubblegum frustrated.

Bubblegum then angrily splashed the water with her hand as to ruin the reflection of herself and said "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!"

Oswald was so frustrated with Bubblegum that he shook his fists in anger and started stomping away. Then he turned to Pit and pointed his finger at the yelping angel and said "Don't let me catch you flirting with Shantae, because I would take it as an mocking sight!"

As Oswald walked on, Pit blushed and said "Wh... What? M-m-me, flirt with... Shantae? Wh... What gave you... Th-that idea?"

Shantae just giggled at the stammering angle and said "It's pretty plain to see, Pit. You get nervous everytime I'm around."

Pit twirled his fingers around each other and said "W... Well, it's forbidden for an angel and genie to fall in love."

"No it isn't." Blossom said without hesitation.

Pit gulped and confessed "Okay, I do like you, it's just... well..."

"Your shy. I understand." Shantae said kindly.

Oswald then walked past Toothless, but not without saying to him "And the animators forbid you to find a female dragon and have any daughters!"

As Oswald walked back inside, Toothless made a confused expression of what he ment by not finding a mate.

Bubblegum was mad at what she heard Oswald say. Pit scratched his head awkwardly at the silent moment, so he placed a hand on Toothless' head, telling him to get up. "Uh, me and Toothless are going to go and patrol around the palace while you girls talk about... stuff, cause that's what girls do when their board is talk." Shantae and Blossom made annoyed glares at the angle, who became nervous. "We'll just go now!" As they were leaving the courtyard, Toothless narrowed an eye at with an annoyed smirk that said in sarcasm 'Smooth, real smooth...!' Pit looked back at him with a grumpy face and said "Don't give me that look!"

Shantae turned to Bubblegum and sat down next to Bubblegum and asked "Bonnie? Are you okay? You wanna talk about it?"

Bubblegum calmed herself and replaced her mad face with a sad one as she let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just... Uncle Oswald is being too protective of me. I understand that it's because I'm royalty and that the world is dangerous, but he treats me like a little girl! It's as if he hasn't realized that I'm grown up! I mean, hello, age eighteen!"

Bubblegum placed her palms under each cheek miserably as Blossom floated to her and said "Princess, you know your uncle loves you and would do anything to make sue nothing bad happens to you. I understand, the Professor always worries for me and msister'ss safety even if we have super powers."

Bubblegum looked at Blossom and pointed out "You know, you and me do have a lot in common, except for one thing. I don't have super powers."

Blossom had a hint of realization hit her stomach. "Oh... Right... Sorry..." She said in guilt.

Bubblegum stood up and walked to the birdcage again saying "It's alright, your right though, Uncle Oswald does love me, but... he needs to let me have a little more freedom." Bubblegum then opened the cage wide open, letting the birds fly out high into the sky as she watched in happiness. That is what she wants one day.

Meanwhile, Oswald walked to his model of Animriba with his hands behind his back full of droopy frustration. "I don't know where she get's it from. How Am I supposed to know what kind of man she would like...?" He spun the moon of which told time, when a shadow crawled over to him, which startled him. He soon sighed in relief when he saw that the shadow belonged to his adviser who was actually Freakshow, the same man who searched for the Cave of Wonders, with Butch floating next to him. "Oh... Frederich, my most ever trusted advisor. I am really in need of your help, right about now."

Freakshow walked out of the shadow and bowed to Oswald claiming "Of course. My only wish is to serve you, your majesty. What seems to be troubling you?"

Oswald then started explaining his problems with Princess Bubblegum. "It's this suitor business that is making me worry! Princess Bonnibell keeps chasing every prince away and I am at my wits end!"

Butch then butted in saying with a smirk "Heh! No kidding! Look at those stretch marks on your face!"

Oswald chuckled at Butch, taking the insult lightly and said "Oh, ha, ha, ha! You are quite the clown!" He then took a graham cracker out and held it to Butch for him to take of which Butch looked at the kiddie snack in distraught. "Go ahead, have a graham cracker. You deserve one."

Oswald forced the graham cracker into Butch's mouth, and the green Ruff responded with chocking and muffling for help. Freakshow laughed heartily at the action as he complimented "Oh your highness, you are so good with children, even the dumbest ones of all!" Butch made an angry murder glare at Freakshow with his cheeks puffed from the molded up graham cracker still in his mouth. Freakshow cleared his throat and placed a hand on Oswald's left shoulder and pulled him close. "Now then, perhaps I could help find the best man of which will flatter your precious niece. But I do require a fine piece of jewelry."

Freackshow then placed fingers around a blue diamond ring of which Oswald pulled away from himin concern as he caressed the ring in his fingers. "Oh, my-my ring? But it's been in the family for generations...!"

Freackshow didn't argue but agreed with him. "Yes, it would be a shame if anyuing were to happen to it. But don't worry." He then held his crystal ball staff in front of Oswald and it started to glow red with a sinister swirl rolling inside. Then he continued in a dark voice "Everything will be fine...!"

Oswald's expression became blank as he became lost in a trance. "Everything will be fine." Oswald repeated.

"The diamond?"

Oswald took the ring off his finger and offered it to Freakshow. "Yes, Frederich... What ever you need is within this ring..."

Freackshow took the ring hastily. "Thank you, my liege. You truly are understanding. Now run along and paint some portraits."

Oswald smiled saying "Yes. That would be very good."

When Freackshow and Butch left the room and saw that no one was around, Freackshow's dropped the nice guy act and Butch spat out the graham cracker that was shoved into his mouth. "This is rediculous!" Butch yelled angrily. "I am sick and tired of being treated like a baby! Brick and Boomer are lucky they don't have to put up with this!" They then entered a room in the palace and Freackshow pulled on a leaver disguised as a tourch, revealing a secret stairway which lead to Freackshow's secret lair. "I swear if I have to chock on another one of those moldy, disgusting graham crackers... BAM! Right in his stupid rabbit face!"

As they went up the stairs, Freackshow ordered "Calm yourself, Butch! You won't have to suffer humiliation any further, for soon I will be sultan! Not that long eared little twit!"

Butch liked the sound of it. "And then, I'll stuff graham crackers down his throat, and Blossom's too! Ha, ha!" Freackshow then opened the door and shut it behind them once they entered.

That night, dressed in a maroon cloak, Bubblegum walked through the courtyard getting ready to escape, to see the rest of Animriba. She reached the wall and was about to climb, when she felt her cloak being pulled slightly. She looked down behind her and saw Toothless who made a sad grumbling sound.

Bubblegum kneeled down and looked at Toothless in the eyes sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Toothless. But I can't take being told what to do forever. I'll miss you. Tell the others I'll miss them too." She gave Toothless a good bye hug before Toothless helped her up and over the wall. "Good bye."

When Bubblegum left out of sight, Toothless layed himself down on the grassy ground, feeling sad and lonely.

**Well, this is very sad, and what Freackshow is planing is very disturbing. Next chapter, Marshal Lee will have love at first sight. (R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4 Love at First Sight

Ch.4 Love at First Sight

The next morning, it was another busy day in the streets. Marshall Lee, Fionna, Cake, and Pickachu were up on top of the awning of a fruit stand, getting ready to steal breakfast. "You guys ready?" Fionna asked.

Cake smiled with Pickachu in her stretching arms and answered "Were prepared for operation Melon, Fionna! Executing... Now!" Cake lowered Pickachu down slowly to the fruit where a Goron was holding a melon out, trying his best to get passerby's to buy his melons.

"Try this! Your tastebuds will sing!" He then heard a Pickachu's voice which made him look back to see Pickachu grabbing one of the melons, much to his annoyance. "Hey, what do you think your doing? Get lost!" Pickachu responded by pulling down an eyelid and sticking a tongue out, mocking the Goron. "Why you...!" The Goron placed the melon down with the rest and approached Pickachu to take the melon from him, unaware that Marshall Lee had just bent down and picked up some melons. "Give that back, you sorry excuse for a mouse!"

When he got the melon back, the Goron went up back to the front to place it there. Then he noticed that two melons were missing, much to his confusion as he looked back at Pickachu who greeted him good-bye before Cake pulled him back up.

"Nice going, guys!" Said Marshall Lee.

Cake made a proud smile. "Mm hm! And people say cats and mice can't get along. Ain't that right, sparky?"

"Pickachu!" The electric-type said, holding his cheeks.

Marshall Lee then held one melon in front of Fionna who cut it in half with his sword and then did the same with the second one. "Breakfast is served!"

"Alright!" Fionna exclaimed as she took a big bite of the melon.

Meanwhile, in the busy streets, Bubblegum was walking among the crowd, being greeted with smiles from merchants and peddlers alike. She was very excited of being out of the palace and in the noisy streets.

One merchant that was a Koopa spotted Bubblegum and greeted "Pretty lady, will you be willing to buy some pots? There ain't no better pots than brass or silver!"

Bubblegum then came across an Umpa Lumpa, who was selling some treats. "Sugar dates! Sugar dates and jawbreakers! Sugar dates and Wonka bars!"

Next, she was greeted by a Zora who showed her some fine jewelry. "Would a lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace, for a very pretty lady."

The next stand she came across was run by Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Apple Bloom. "Howdy there, miss! Care to have some apples?" Applejack asked, holding an apple up.

Apple Bloom then leaped up and held on to the edge with her hooves and said with an adorable smile "These apples are the best from our sweet home Apple Acres!"

"E-yup!" Big Mac agreed.

When Bubblegum past that stand, she was startled by a fish being held up to her face by Master Roshi. "Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!"

Bubblegum backed away with a nervous smile saying "Uh... No, thank you." She backed up so much, that she mistakenly bumped into Mako, who was about to blow fire up into the sky, but instead swallowed the flame whole. Bubblegum gasped at what she did and apologized. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Mako then let out a flaming burp which caused Bubblegum to jump back. Marshall Lee heard the commotion, so he turned to the source of the noise and when he did, he saw Bubblegum, and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in awe. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Mako pound his chest as Bubblegum walked by him. "I'm very, very sorry." She apologized again.

Mako shrugged his shoulder and assured "Eh, no harm done."

Marshall Lee had a smile stretch his face, still eyeing the pink haired girl who pulled her hood back over her head. "Wooooww...!"

Fionna noticed Marshall Lee staring at Bubblegum which Fionna rolled her eyes at. "Oh brother...!"

Cake heard Fionna and turned to her. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Fionna pointer her thumb at Marshall Lee with his lovestruck face. "Someone's become Cupid's next victim...!"

Cake saw the girl Marshall Lee was looking at, then she shook her head and made a humming laugh. "There isn't anything wrong with falling in love, Fionna, sweetie. It's part of growing up."

Pickachu nodded his head in agreement. "Pika, Pi!"

Fionna shook her head in annoyance. "Whatever...!" She then approached Marshall Lee and waved her hand in front of the teenage vampire's face, trying to get his attention. "Um, hey Marshall? Marshall Lee? Hey, earth to green face! Hellooooo...!"

Bubblegum stopped at a fruit stand, where Diddy Kong was looking up at the fruit that he was reaching for. He then sadly looked up and Bubblegum who took pity of him. "Poor thing, you must hungry." She then took one fruit from the stand and gave it to Diddy. "There you go."

Diddy was very grateful for what Bubblegum did, but then he noticed that Man Ray caught the event and make a mad glare at Bubblegum, so he ran with the fruit in fear. "Hey, I hope you'll be able to pay for that!"

"Pay?" Bubblegum asked confused.

Man Ray then grabbed her by the wrist threateningly. "Yes, pay! You can't just take and give whatever you want like that!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't have any money." Bubblegum said honestly.

"Why you THIEF!" Man Ray exclaimed angrily.

"Wait, please! I'm not a thief! If-if you let me go to the palace, I could ask the sultan to lend some money!" "The candy princess begged.

"Well, not only are you a thief, your a liar as well!" Man Ray then pinned Bubblegum's hand on the table. "Do you even know the penalty for STEALING?!"

"No! Wait, please!" Begged a horrified Bubblegum as the sword swung down, when suddenly, a green hand took the sword away after another one grabbed Man Ray's wrist, stopping the sword from chopping the pink hand off.

"Thank you so much, kind sir! You have no idea how relieved we are that you've found her!" Marshall Lee shook the hand of a bewildered Man Ray and then faced Bubblegum with a frown. "Where have you been?"

Fionna then appeared and made a stern look at Bubblegum "Yeah, do you have any idea how terrified we were when we saw that you ran off on us?"

"Young lady!" Cake scolded. "If you ever do that again, you will be in so much trouble!"

"Um... I'm very thankful that you saved me, but what exactly are you all doing?" Bubblegum asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry, just play along." Marshall Lee whispered back.

Then Man Ray grabbed Marshall Lee by the shoulder and asked with a raised eye brow "You know this girl?"

"Sad, but true." Marshall Lee said sadly. "You see, this is my sister and... She's a bit crazy...!"

Bubblegum made a shocked and insulted expression. "Excuse me...?"

"She said she knew the sultan!" Man Ray objected.

"She thinks our Pikachu is the sultan." Marshall Lee lied, pointing at Pickachu who was about to pickpocket Man Ray, when he noticed them looking at him, so he held his tail and made a smile to look innocent. "And she thinks our baby sister is the princess."

Fionna blushed and glared at Marshall Lee. Bubblegum rolled her eyes as she bowed down to Pikachu on her knees. "Oh, wise and powerful sultan, and beautiful and radiate princess, how may I be of service?"

Pikachu made a smile and then petted Bubblegum's head in a noble manner. Fionna gritted her teeth at Marshall Lee, whispering "You owe me for this...!" She then turned to Bubblegum with a smile and placed a hand on her head. "You are indeed a faithful servant, fair maiden."

"Tragic, isn't it?" Marshall Lee asked as he leaned forward and picked an orange from the stand and tossed to to Man Ray, who caught it. "Well, here's for your troubles!" He then took Bubblegum by the hand and lead her away from the stand. "Okay now, sis. We're late for an appointment with the doctor."

Hey then bumped into a flying bison who Bubblegum greeted "Why hello, doctor! I'm so glad to see you today!"

Marshall Lee chuckled saying "No, no, no. Not that one."

Fionna giggled at Bubblegum's acting. "Wow, she's good at playing 'coo coo!'"

"You got that right, Fionna!" Cake agreed. "She should star in a comic play." She then looked at Pikachu. "Come on, sultan. We have to go."

Pikachu took a bow which caused him to drop some things that he stole. "PIKA!"

"What the...?" Man Ray looked at what was going on and saw that Pikachu had stolen from his stand. Pikachu grabbed what he could carry and started running off with Marshall Lee and the girls running as well. "Come back here, you little thieves!" Man Ray shouted in anger and irritation as they laughed together.

Meanwhile, at Freakshow's secret lab, the gothic ring master was at work with a huge contraption cooking up a storm, the reason why Butch is running on a treadmill.

Butch panted as he complained with little breath "With all due respect, your creepy freakiness! Couldn't we have just waited for a real storm?!"

"You have super powers, so why are you complaining?" Freakshow asked as he placed Oswald's diamond ring on the machine. "Save your breath, and run faster, you lazy beach ball head!"

"Yes sir...!" Butch grumbled angrily as he ran faster.

When he did, a lightning bolt hit the diamond ring, melting it into the hourglass and the sand inside started to whirl around like magic and formed into the Cave of Wonders as Freakshow gazed into the glass. "Oh savage sand of time, reveal to me the one who will be able to enter the cave!" The sand then slipped through the narrow area and at the bottom, the sand showed an image of Marshall Lee and friends climbed up a ladder with Bubblegum following behind in disguise. "Yes...! Yes! There he is...! My Diamond in the Rough!"

Butch saw Marshall Lee in the glass and yelled angrily "Wait, that's him? That's the joker we've been...!" He then accidentally let go of the handle he was gripping on and then he fell and laid on the treadmill spinning around at high speed.

"Let us send him an invitation to the palace dungeon, shall we?" Freakshow said with a smirk as Butch was sent flying to the wall all burnt with his hair messed up and clothes ripped up.

"Yeah, sounds awesome...!" Butch said with a cough as he fell to the ground.

Freakshow made an evil chuckle as he looked into glass again.

**It looks like Marshall has fallen in love with Bubblegum. But he'll soon find out that she is actually the princess. And it looks as though Freakshow is anxious to meet Marshall and use him for his evil plans. What will happen? Nations out on the next chapter! (R&R)**


End file.
